This research has been undertaken with the purpose of studying the influence of toxic gases (i.e., air pollutants such as NO2, SO2, O3 and others) on the premeation characteristics of bilipid membranes. Lipid membranes are considered to represent good models for natural cell membranes. In our particular case, the bilipid membrane is a model for natural membranes involved in th passage of air via alveoli of the lung into blood capillaries. The present study will be of fundamental importance in assessing the action of toxic gases on the permeability of membranes connected with the human lung and will serve as a basis for the understanding of the action of such gases and for diagnosis, prevention and cure of malfunctions of the lung caused by air pollutants and other detrimental gases. The first year of this project has been to elaborating a novel, simple technique for studying permeation of bilipid membranes by water due to osmosis. The principle is based on measuring the change of the meniscus in a capillary due to osmotic flow not exceeding the restraining contracting force of the membrane before measurements are completed. Results obtained with these devices are presented.